


Don't forget to call

by athousandfaces



Series: Twisted Love [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Business Trip, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki is still in college, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor is junior CEO, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel), cum stuffing, they’re both good, why is that no official tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfaces/pseuds/athousandfaces
Summary: Thor is about to leave for a business trip when Loki visits him at work. That’s all. Really. Nothing inappropriate to see here, nuh-uh.orThor really wishes he had a muzzle at hand.





	Don't forget to call

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of a series. Although it can be read as a stand-alone, I’d suggest looking into the other parts first if you aren’t in a hurry.  
> Have fun!

With a heavy sigh, Thor sorted through the papers on his desk again to make sure he had everything he needed for the conference in Norway tomorrow.

He loved that he got to travel a lot for _Asgard Enterprises_ and that Odin trusted him to represent their company and manage the business trips required with their partners around the world. It was great to see all those places and get to know the different cultures.

It was exactly what Thor wanted right now, and he even liked learning his third foreign language in addition to the loads of work; it was Chinese, which would take him a little longer to learn this time.

But he’d only returned from a week long trip to South America this morning. He’d sneaked into his and Loki’s bedroom to change the traveling bag that he’d already prepared beforehand, grabbed a clean dress shirt, pressed a light kiss to his sleeping brother’s temple, and left for the office to get everything ready for his next conference.

His plane would leave in three hours.

The thought of leaving Loki again caused a twinge in his chest.

Thor had no doubt that his brother could entertain himself, and Loki certainly had enough to do with preparing for his final exams, but Thor missed sitting on the couch in the evenings with Loki in his lap and all the books and folders spread around them. He always huffed so adorably when he didn’t understand something instantly, and Thor was incredibly fond of his growing locks of inky black hair that fell into his face when he bent over his notes. Or really, just bent over.

 _At least the trip will be enjoyable,_ Thor thought, and smiled because of Freyr’s promise to go out after the meeting to have a few drinks together.

Thor was just about to leave the office and get himself a coffee when his office phone rang.

His father. Odin had his office one floor above him. Was it too much to just come down?

“Dad?” asked Thor instead of greeting.

“Thor,” Odin replied, seemingly unaware of his son’s bad mood. “I have that signed contract on my desk that we’ve been fighting over with that Murdock lawyer, about that science complex in New York City. I want you to look at it before you’re leaving today.”

“Is that really necessary?” Thor couldn’t help but sigh. He still needed to go through the latest financial report of the funds that flowed into their project in Norway before he left.

“Would I ask if it wasn’t?” his father grunted.

“Well, then, I’m on my way.”

With a frustrated _pang,_ he ended the call, dragged his hands over his face, and got up and left for the CEO office on the top floor.

 

“…and tell your brother to come visit us for dinner when you’re away. Frigga misses him.”

_Frigga misses him._

Thor felt familiar anger boiling in his chest. He concentrated on unclenching his fists.

“He’s studying for his exams. I don’t know if there’ll be much time.”

“He has to eat, doesn’t he?” Odin huffed and narrowed his eyes. “You could visit us more often, too. You’ve been around much more often before…”

As usual, he didn’t finish that sentence, but it had always been obvious that Odin blamed Loki for Thor not being around frequently anymore.

Odin’s demeanor towards his sons had cooled considerably since they’d announced their decision to share a flat nearly three years ago, right after Thor had finished college. While Thor felt a little distanced towards their father now, Loki basically only continued visiting their parents to see their mother.

Thor thought that their father might suspect something, but Loki always argued that if that was the case, he wouldn’t be allowed to work for _Asgard_ any longer and probably would be disowned. Which was very likely, to be honest.

“I’ll pass it on to him.” Although he knew how useless it was, Thor was annoyed enough to bite out: “Or you could just call him. Loki shouldn’t have any more courses today, and I won’t be stopping by home before flying to Norway.”

“Mhm,” was the noncommittal reply as his father was already shuffling through his paper stacks again, so Thor took that as his cue to leave.

 

With heavy strides and a dark frown on his face, he returned to his own office, mulling over his father’s behavior.

Thor used to admire him when he’d been younger, not only as a CEO, but also as a man and a father who had imperfections but tried his best. Now, Thor got more and more frustrated, especially when it came to how Odin treated Loki. Loki, who always made a condescending remark and snorted derisively, but whom Thor knew well enough to see the hurt in his eyes, to detect his need to be showered in affection and validation after every encounter with their father. This, at least, Thor could do.

“Seems like someone is having a bad day,” a smooth voice startled him out of his thoughts.

Loki was sprawled over Thor’s office chair as if he owned it, long legs dangling casually over the armrest. “What’s gotten you in such a mood?”

His brother wore a white dress shirt over his scandalously tight black jeans, a sight Thor would probably never get used to. His deep black hair fell in waves over his right shoulder, glowing softly in the daylight. The eyeliner made his eyes shine like emeralds.

Thor couldn’t refrain from taking a moment to appreciate Loki’s unparalleled beauty; even now, after a day full of exam preparation courses, he was a vision to behold.

Just to see him here, paying Thor a visit after college because they wouldn’t see each other otherwise, dispelled his frustration a little. Of course, Loki would never admit that this was the reason for his visit.

“Not what but who,” Thor grumbled, then spied a steaming cup of coffee on his desk and lit up instantly. “Gods, you’re an angel,” he said with a relieved sigh, crossing the room to first peck Loki on the mouth and then grab the cup.

“I’ll remind you of that,” snorted Loki, but Thor could see the light blush on his cheeks.

Thor hid his smile in his coffee.

He settled against the desk behind him and allowed himself to just bathe in his brother’s presence for a bit.

“So, you’ve been called into the golden hall,” Loki sneered, cocking his head slightly and watching him with his intelligent, feline eyes. “Any specific reason?”

With a shrug, Thor took another gulp of coffee before he replied. “Wanted me to look over the New York contract. Apparently, father’s lawyers have won the case, so we can start realizing our plans for the research complex.” He hesitated only for a second, but it didn’t go unnoticed. When Loki narrowed his eyes suspiciously, Thor sighed and added: “He also wants you to come over to dinner while I’m away. Mum’s wish.”

A row of complicated emotions flickered through his brother’s eyes before he regarded his black nails with an almost convincing undeterred expression. “I’ll see if I can make it.”

“I’m sure mum would understand if it was a bit much right now. Maybe it’s a better time when I’m back, so you can use my absence for undisturbed studying.” Thor wouldn’t let his little brother deal with this alone. Sure, his mum was there and didn’t take shit from his dad, but if Thor had a say in it – if Loki let him have a say in it – he wouldn’t let him go without him.

Loki searched for Thor’s gaze and studied him for a moment.

Patiently, Thor waited for him to speak his mind, but after a few seconds Loki got up gracefully, reached around Thor’s butt, and pulled a small stack of papers towards them that Thor hadn’t noticed before. “And here I thought you had a full schedule. Had I known that you have enough time before your flight for enjoyable conversations with father, I wouldn’t have made the effort to get the report of Asgard’s expenses in Norway for you.”

“You…” Thor trailed off, blinking at Loki, who grinned like a smug cat.

Thor really shouldn’t have been surprised. His brother was still in his senior year in college, and yet he’d essentially already taken over the financial department. The current CFO adored Loki and provided him with everything he wanted.

“You are amazing,” Thor beamed, setting down his cup to pull Loki against his chest.

“Yes, I am,” he purred, and melted against Thor’s body. “I’m offended you didn’t notice earlier, but I guess one can’t expect too much of you.”

Thor silenced him with a deep kiss, his hands locked in the small of Loki’s back, and relished in the familiar feeling of his brother’s soft lips.

How he had missed him. And considering that Loki’s sass missed its usual edge, Thor knew that sentiment was mutual.

Urgently, Thor deepened their kiss even further and bit down on Loki’s lip playfully.

“Careful, careful. You don’t want someone to see our inappropriate behavior, do you?” Loki murmured with heavy-lidded eyes, but it was somewhat counteracted by the way he pressed himself closer and snaked his hands into Thor’s hair to kiss him again.

Arousal flared through Thor as he coaxed Loki’s lips open and rubbed their tongues together. He felt Loki’s tongue piercing, and it remembered him of all the times he’d felt it on his nipples, his cock, his butthole.

With a quick motion, he spun them around and crowded Loki against his desk, rolling his hips and seeking friction.

Greedily, Thor swallowed the moan that his brother couldn’t hold back, never could, and he palmed Loki’s ass to knead his cheeks.

“They would see what a good little brother you are.”

Another quiet moan escaped Loki’s pretty mouth, this time answered by a grunt as Thor’s half-hard cock rubbed against his brother’s already full-grown erection.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Thor growled before kissing along Loki’s jawline. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you the whole day.”

Loki’s shudder sent another heat wave through his veins.

“Yeah?” his brother panted, and Thor bit down on his neck lovingly.

“Yeah.”

He continued kissing, sucking, and licking a trail down his throat until Loki’s shirt got in the way, so he returned to his lips instead. Their cocks were both fully hard by now, grinding against each other as they gasped in pleasure.

Thor greeted the familiar feeling of desire, and his thoughts focused on that firm, tight ass under his hands. “I’m going to take you right here on my desk.”

“Yes,” Loki breathed, his cheeks rosy and eyes gleaming with lust.

Hungrily, Thor kissed him once more, but he withdrew when Loki tried – and failed – to say something around the kiss.

“What?”

“The door, you imbecile,” Loki huffed, but it sounded almost fond.

“The door,” Thor snarled and thought that he’d probably behead everyone who dared to disrupt them now, but he stepped back and crossed the room anyway.

After the door was locked, he hurried back in record time, and resumed devouring Loki’s mouth.

“Thor,” sighed Loki against his lips when Thor slid his hands under Loki’s waistband to feel his skin, to dig his fingers into the soft flesh of his butt.

He knew that he would leave bruises, but he liked the thought of his brother carrying Thor’s marks for the time he was absent.

Impatiently, Loki tucked on Thor’s hair, his breathing quickening, and pressed himself back against Thor’s hands.

Thor grinned, and parted his brother’s ass cheeks with his fingers, brushing over his hole.

 “What--” he started with a surprised intake of breath, but the word morphed into a low groan. The end of an anal plug was nestled snugly between his brother’s perfect cheeks, traces of lube around it.

Thor leaned back and searched for Loki’s gaze, who looked up at him with hazy eyes, pupils blown wide, his smirk only barely missing _teasing_ and hitting _needy_ instead.

Chuckling fondly, Thor gave the plug a little tap, and took in how Loki’s eyelashes fluttered and how he bit down on his already red lips.

 _How long...?_ Thor wondered, and the thought of Loki sitting through his college classes with the plug stretching and stimulating him made Thor growl in pleasure.

In little to no time he had lifted his brother up and shoved him down on his desk, right on top of the papers. Luckily, his coffee mug was standing near the edge because it wasn’t even spared a single glance.

Thor made quick work of Loki’s shoes and trousers, but was too impatient to remove the dress shirt. With determined movements, he pushed Loki’s legs apart and raked his gaze over the sight before him.

Loki had chosen the big plug, the one with the red gem in its base that Thor liked best. “Like what you see?” Loki mocked, but he was so out of breath that it destroyed the effect.

Instead of an answer, Thor grabbed the base of the plug and pulled.

When Loki started moaning, Thor bent down and clamped his free hand over his brother’s mouth.

“Shhh, the walls aren’t _that_ thick.”

Somehow, the muffled groans and whimpers Loki emitted were no less arousing than his loud ones, but despite Thor’s need to see his dick disappear in that tight, pink hole, he removed the plug agonizingly slow. During the entirety of it, he held his gaze fixed on his brother’s face; the part that was not covered by Thor’s hand was twisting with the overwhelming sensation.

_Beautiful._

When Loki started to wiggle his hips, Thor bore down his weight on them as good as he could. He would need to store a muzzle in his office, so he’d have both his hands free for future encounters with his brother.

When the plug finally popped free, Loki keened, and Thor couldn’t help but grin.

“Ah, brother, if you could see yourself. Panting against my hand, thighs spread apart for me. You really know how to make my day better.”

Loki’s eyes flared up at those words, a mixture of arousal and defiance, but Thor was too distracted by the view in front of him, namely Loki’s hole, clenching around nothing, waiting for him.

Loki was prepared and slicked up. Ready for his big brother to fuck him.

Carelessly, Thor tossed the plug on his desk and grabbed his cock to position himself at Loki’s entrance. There was no lube to slick himself up - another thing he couldn't believe still wasn't stored here - but if Thor interpreted Loki's mood correctly, he wouldn't be opposed to the burn that would come with it.

Thor searched for his brother’s eyes, eyes that were lustfully black now, and let himself sink forward, deeper and deeper, his now free hand coming to rest on Loki’s hip and holding him in place.

Thor’s quiet growl nearly drowned out Loki’s muffled groan against his hand, but Thor felt his hot breath and the vibration of the sound.

Pointy feet dug into the small of Thor’s back as Loki crossed his legs behind him and pulled him closer, his hands scrambling for purchase on Thor’s desk but finding none.

When Thor bottomed out, he only gave Loki a few seconds to adjust before he pulled out again until only the head remained inside, so slowly he almost drove himself insane, but he liked it when Loki begged for it; it didn’t matter whether he did that with his voice or eyes.

Prudently, Thor left his hand clamped over his brother’s mouth because Loki was absolutely unable to keep quiet when he was getting dick. Thor had always thought it funny how his normally composed brother completely lost control when it came to fucking, but he had to admit that it could get quite problematic in situations like this.

A little, frustrated crease appeared between Loki’s brows, and he made an urgent sound, an angry twinkle in his eyes.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Thor asked innocently while he pushed back in with another slow movement. The crease deepened, and Loki started to wriggle again.

Thor leaned forward so he was nearly crushing his brother, but he knew that he could take it. “Stop that, you imp. Just lie back. I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

Loki jerked his head, but Thor turned it back. “Oh no, I’m not having that. Why are you so frustrated?” he taunted, then brought his face to his brother’s ear. “It’s too slow for you? Too soft?” He nibbled at his earlobe while still fucking him with deep but slow movements.

When he lifted himself again, Loki’s eyes screamed murder, and Thor smiled down at him. Then, he slammed into Loki’s ass with enough force that the desk moved a little.

“Gnnnnhhh,” Loki scream-moaned through Thor’s hand, and Thor relished in the way Loki’s body responded to mere physical superiority.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Thor panted while he assaulted his brother’s hole, his balls and skin slapping against Loki’s so violently that he was convinced it must be heard on the entire floor. “To be able to feel me when you’re walking, when you’re sitting, when you’re lying.” Loki’s gaze was hot and heavy, his arousal about that prospect evident. “Everywhere you go, the ache in your ass will distract you and remind you of being fucked hard and good.”

The sequence of whimpers and moans that hit the palm of Thor’s hand was music to his ears, his eyes transfixed on Loki’s face so as not to miss any expression that crossed it.

Loki’s lithe body jerked with every powerful thrust, and the fact that he was unable to turn his head or generally move his body with Thor holding him down nearly drove him mad with lust; Thor knew him well enough to see it.

He allowed himself to get lost in the rhythm for a while, Loki’s pleasured expression and the way his eyes rolled back when Thor hit his prostate everything he needed right now.

Despite the force of Thor’s movements Loki started to push back harder and harder, a nearly desperate gleam in his eyes that reminded Thor that his brother had had the plug inside of him for gods knew how long. He had to be close already.

When Thor moved his hand from Loki’s hip and started jerking his brother off while still fucking him into tomorrow, Loki cried out with widening eyes before closing them completely.

“Open your eyes, I want to see your expression when you’re coming,” Thor ordered, and although it seemed to cost him some effort, his brother obeyed and looked at Thor, his gaze distant and hazy.

“Good,” Thor praised, feeling his own orgasm slowly coming closer, too. “You really are the best brother. Being so good for me.”

A lovely flush extended from underneath Loki’s dress shirt and into Loki’s face, tinting him all over in a deep shade of pink.

Then, body going completely rigid before arching and crashing against Thor’s violently, Loki came, big splatters of cum spurting over his dress shirt and Thor’s fingers.

After two more careful strokes, Thor removed his hand from his brother’s dick and pressed his hip down again as he continued fucking him, albeit a little gentler now.

Loki’s eyelids fluttered, but he managed to keep them open, even though he was looking right through Thor as the pleasure washed through him.

Thor loved the way Loki fell apart in his arms, how moan followed moan, so loud that not even Thor’s hand could fully muffle them.

“That’s it,” Thor murmured, caressing his brother’s cheekbone with his thumb. “You’re so gorgeous like that.”

When Loki had come down from his high, he looked at Thor with a challenging twinkle in his eyes. Thor grinned.

His brother was a greedy thing, insatiable and always craving more. Usually, that was more than fine with Thor, who loved making Loki come over and over and over, and he surely didn’t complain when he himself did the same, sometimes several times a day. They were such a good match.

Sadly, they didn’t have time for that now, so Thor gave his grin a malicious tint, before he started pounding Loki’s ass with short, fast thrusts, chasing his own orgasm determinedly, and purposely brushing Loki’s oversensitive prostate every now and then.

Every keen and ragged moan that Loki released brought Thor closer, every time Loki wriggled and unsuccessfully tried to escape the maddening, painful pleasure hurled Thor nearer to the edge, but what pushed him over it in the end was seeing his brother’s spent dick twitch in interest although he had to be sore as hell.

Unable to suppress his groan, Thor bent forward and replaced his hand on Loki’s lips with his mouth, kissing him deeply.

Loki moaned again when Thor emptied himself inside his ass, the sound delighted and content.

Panting, Thor allowed himself to just surround his brother for a moment, his weight resting on his forearms on each side of Loki’s head, his body covering Loki’s completely.

“That was… something,” Loki murmured against his lips, still breathless and blissfully fucked out.

Thor smiled goofily, his brain mushy and slow. “It was.”

Gently, he placed a kiss on Loki’s temple and cheekbone before finally pushing himself up.

Loki followed his movements with shining eyes, perfectly alright with just lying there and waiting for Thor to pull out.

A few black locks were plastered to his brother’s forehead, a faint pink imprint visible around his lips where Thor’s hand had clamped down, his eyeliner not as sharp and precise as before. All of that only filled Thor with warmth; he had done that. Loki was happy and satisfied – for now – and Thor had made him feel good.

As carefully as possible, Thor pulled his dick out, but Loki winced, nonetheless. Of course he did. How could he not.

When Thor had finally removed his cock and watched his cum oozing out of his brother’s hole, he was overcome with the urge make it stay inside. He grabbed the abandoned anal plug and shoved it in with one fluid motion, trying not to hurt Loki, but making sure he pushed as much of his spend back in as he could.

A high keen escaped Loki’s mouth before he snapped it shut and breathed through his nose heavily. His pupils were dilated again, and he looked at Thor as if he was his next meal.

“Can you keep it inside ‘til I call you after I’ve landed?” Thor asked, voice rough as he tucked his dick back into his trousers.

“We’ll see,” his brother smirked knowingly, and finally lifted his upper body on his elbows.

He kept his thighs spread so Thor was able to admire his work. Bruises in the shape of his fingers were already beginning to form on Loki’s white butt cheeks and hip, the skin around the plug’s glittering jewel an angry red, traces of sticky spend around it.

“Beautiful,” he muttered, and lifted his eyes just in time to see the pleased expression on his brother’s face.

“Of course,” Loki replied nonchalantly, closing his legs and getting up slowly, but his voice broke at the end. He bent down with a grunt and stepped back into his trousers and shoes with deliberate movements.

When Loki straightened again, Thor’s gaze fell on the stripes of dried cum on Loki’s dress shirt and he grimaced. “I’m afraid you can’t wander around with that.”

A little frown appeared on Loki’s face before it was smoothed out instantly.

“Well,” he answered with a drawn-out drawl and started opening button after button. He wore a top underneath that clung to his body like a second skin.  “I guess you have to take it with you to Norway, then. Can’t be seen carrying a dress shirt full of spunk when I’ve clearly been in your office for the last half hour.”

An involuntary shiver ran down Thor’s spine as Loki prowled towards him while stripping slowly, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief, doing his best to cover his stiff posture.

When he came to a halt directly in front of Thor, Loki raised his chin in a mixture of pride and challenge and whispered seductively: “And maybe you should roll down your sleeves, _brother_.”

Thor looked down and for the first time he noticed a few bloody stripes on his forearms where Loki had scratched him, apparently.

“And now,” he continued, thrusting his dress shirt into Thor’s hands, “excuse me, but I believe you have to work a little before your plane goes.” As if it hadn’t been him who had come to say goodbye by getting his brains fucked out.

Their lips met in a sweet, content kiss before Thor pulled Loki against his chest, burying his face in the crook of his brother’s neck.

“Don’t set the flat on fire while I’m gone,” he murmured, and Loki instantly pushed him away and glared at him.

“That was _one_ time, Thor.”

“Okay, okay,” Thor laughed, before wiping some smudges of eyeliner away and straightening Loki’s hair as best as possible. “Only a joke. I’ll miss you, imp.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll miss you, too,” his brother answered haughtily and turned away.

Thor watched fondly as Loki did his best to suppress his limp when he stalked across the office, pulling his hair up into a high ponytail to hide its sweaty and messy state.

With a smile playing around his lips, Thor added “I’ll call you”, and although his brother didn’t stop walking, he threw a sultry gaze from underneath his eyelashes over his shoulder.

“I know. Say hello to Freyr and Freya for me.” With that, he unlocked the door and left.

Thor huffed, and for a moment he stood in his office unmovingly, gazing out on the city through the ceiling-high windows.

He was still standing like that when someone knocked against his door and opened it without waiting for his permission.

“Thor, I’m heading home now,” his father announced, staying in the doorframe and piercing him with his sharp blue eyes. “I just wanted to wish you a good flight.”

“Thank you,” Thor replied, voice as deceptively calm as his movements when he pulled his traveling bag towards him and stowed Loki’s dress shirt away.

When he straightened again, Odin was scrutinizing the state of his desk, the cup of coffee on the edge and papers strewn across it, some crumpled through earlier activities.

After a few seconds of silence and Thor’s heart beating frantically, Odin’s eyes returned to Thor’s, and he met them straight-on, jaw set.

“Well, then,” his father continued slowly, “be safe. And don’t forget to tell Loki to come and visit us.”

“Yes, dad,” Thor answered with what he hoped was a neutral expression, “but like I said, I won’t see him until I return from Norway.”

Odin held his gaze for a few more seconds before he nodded and closed the door behind him.

With a heavy sigh, Thor sunk down on his chair and stared at the papers in front of him.

It was only when he reached for the financial report that he realized he still hadn’t rolled down his sleeves.

 

Almost half a day later, Thor stepped out of the airport into Norway’s cold air.

He turned off the flight mode on his phone, and thought that Loki was probably asleep now. Maybe Thor should call him before the conference tomorrow, when it was late in the evening for Loki instead of the middle of the night.

_Pling._

Thor looked down to his phone and tapped on the message his brother had apparently sent when Thor was still in the air.

His cock twitched.

It was a photo. Loki was bent over, presenting his ass to the camera, plug still nestled between his ass cheeks that were showing deep purple bruises by now. The description said: _Don’t you dare forget to call. My phone is at full volume. Xoxo_

Thor smiled and started walking towards the black car that waited for him by the curb.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my lovelies!  
> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it xD  
> I’d be amazed if you’d leave me a comment!   
> If you want to find me on tumblr, it’s WhiteWitch95, on twitter, it’s justanotherhumanbeing.
> 
> Special thanks to my betas Lord-Huggington and Rhys :*
> 
> Love ya! <3


End file.
